Olympian Bladers (Metal Masters) Episode 2: A New Challenger
by Falco276
Summary: Finally finding Percy, Ethan Nakamura challenges him to a few battles to show that he's the world's best Demigod Blader. But then Percy's friends urge him to control his newly evolved Bey, Galaxy Pegasus. Can Percy handle the legendary bey and show Ethan that he's much better? Another exciting episode crossover!


Olympian Bladers (Metal Masters) ep.2

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or BMF

Note: This is Olympian Bladers (Metal Masters) ep. 2. If this is your first time reading this, please refer back to the character list. Enjoy!

"I finally found you, the jig is up, Percy. Now come battle with me!" Ethan challenged.

Percy looked confused, "Um, and you are?"

The spotlight came onto Ethan again,

"Huh. Who am I?" the son of Nemesis jumped down from the rock with an awesome landing,

"My name is Ethan. Ethan Nakamura. The world's strongest demigod blader, I'm number one, ya hear me?"

Percy and the others gasped,

"Did you say you're the world's strongest demigod blader?"

"Yup, I'm number one pal."

The group began forming a small circle, with Percy quietly asking, "Hey, have you guys ever heard of this Ethan Nakamura guy?"

"No. Never." Tyson replied quietly.

"I have never heard of him, either." Grover added.

Ethan stood up, curios about the secret chit-chat.

"Well, since he's calling himself the world's strongest." Will Solace quoted, "He might be pretty good, right?"

"Horse feathers," Chiron doubted, "Any joker can just call himself the strongest."

"Hell-o?!" Ethan called.

Percy faced him, "We'd think it's good for you to call yourself the world's strongest demigod blader."

"What?!" Ethan couldn't believe it, and ran over to him screaming, "Perrrrrrcy!, battle with me now!"

"And just what makes you think I wanna battle with you?"

He quickly cut him off,

"Cuz you won the competition, to decide the strongest blader, battle bladers, didn't you? Why was there such an important tournament while I wasn't around? It's not fair, I tell you."

"Oh, I see, he should've been there, I guess," Grover and Tyson said in a glum mood.

"That's exactly right!," Ethan pointed out, "If I competed, I would've won for sure, hands down,"

The son of Nemesis took Riptide out of Percy's pocket, "but instead of me, this sword swinging lunatic guy's the champ!"

"Hey! Who are you calling a sword swinging lunatic guy, huh!?" Percy asked in sudden defense.

"You, that's who!" Ethan pointed out, "The sword lunatic who cheated me out of my championship."

"WHAT!? Your championship!?" Percy said in shock.

"Coo-coo." Grover and the rest of them said.

"So hear me now everyone!" Ethan said, "I am challenging you to a battle, Percy. I will defeat you and prove that I am a stronger demigod blader. Do you hear me!?"

"Alright, Ethan Nakamura, I will accept your challenge." Percy confirmed.

"Percy!?" the group called.

"Sure why not?" he pulled out his Bey, "I've been itching to battle with this Galaxy Pegasus ever since I got it. Let's battle Ethan Nakamura!"

"Now you're talking. Better put up that sword, Percy."

"C'mon!" Percy called, pulling out his launcher,

"3!"

"2!" Ethan counted.

"1!" they said together,

"Let it Rip!"

"Okay, Galaxy Pegasus! Show me your power. Show me what you can do now!"

"Good luck!" Ethan said, "Ray Striker and I won't lose to anyone."

Striker charged forward, clashing on Pegasus simultaneously, slowly pushing the legendary Bey.

"What kind of a Bey is that?" Grover asked in amazement, "Galaxy Pegasus is getting rag dolled."

"How do like that? It's Striker's birage attack."

Ethan said from across Percy.

"Not bad, but Galaxy Pegasus has a few more tricks to _show-you._ Gooo Pegasus! Let him have it!"

A hurricane force emerged from the energy ring,

almost blinding the watching crowd.

Ethan coughed, "Wh-what?"

The hurricane grew into a large tornado that almost reached the sky.

"Woah! What awesome power!" Percy shouted in awe, his arms spread like he's controlling it,

"Amazing! Amazing Pegasus!"

"Keep going! Charge, Striker!" Ethan commanded.

The Unicorn Beyblade galloped forward, dodging the rocks that were chipped off from Pegasus's awesome move.

"Hang in there!" Ethan shouted.

As soon as Striker and Pegasus touched, it created a grand spark like a distant star, but Pegasus left and started heading for the rocks.

"Pegasus!" Percy called, "Ehuh, where are you going!?"

Ethan also watched what Pegasus was doing,

"Huh?"

The legendary Bey headed for the opposite direction, making Percy command one more time,

"uhh, hey!"

Pegasus kept on doing this.

"Stop it, Pegasus!" Percy cried.

As soon it hit the last rock, it came tumbling down, trapping the Beyblade.

"Huh! It's trapped!" Ethan said, "Get it now, Striker!"

Striker came from behind a stone and straight for Pegasus while, still trapped under the rock, it was gaining energy, when suddenly the rock exploded.

"grrrr….. Ahhhhh!" Percy covered his eyes.

As soon as Striker came, Pegasus slowed down in spin and knocked the Bey out, far and wide.

"Striker!" Ethan ran after it.

With the dust cloud clearing out and Percy sliding down the crater to see….. the legendary Bey was still spinning.

"What just happened here?" Tyson asked.

"Huh?" Grover slid down the crater, too, to see Percy there kneeling down for the Bey.

"Pegasus?" Percy asked curiously and stared at the top.

"Hey, Perrrrrcyyy!" Grover bleated, "That was awesome! Galaxy Pegasus's first battle!"

Percy turned around,

"But you can't call that a win, now, can you?"

"Huh!?" the rest of them gasped.

"I wasn't able to control it at all. Pegasus ran wild on it's own!"

"On it's own?" Tyson repeated.

"I thought so." Chiron said, "Even going to such lengths to get a new Pegasus, if you can't control it, you won't be able to use it in battle."

Percy sighed.

Meanwhile, Striker was caught by a small stone in the running river.

"Striker! Where are you?" Ethan called and began wading to the Bey.

"There it is!" he picked it up, "It's not over, Percy. I see why you won the battle bladers tournament, but don't think it ends here because I don't give up that easily. The fact is that the stronger our opponent is, the more fired up Striker and I get."

He stood up, pointing his Bey towards the sky,

"Get ready, Percy! Next time, I will defeat you!"

With Chiron and Will returning to the Big House, Percy, Grover, and Tyson caught up to them.

The centaur turned around, "Percy, there's nothing to worry about. Galaxy Pegasus chose you, no one else. So, you surely be able to master the wild horse it is. Have confidence in yourself."

"Right, I understand." Percy said.

The conch horn blew.

"Goodnight, Percy."

The next morning, at the Athena Cabin, Annabeth came back without an argument and Percy told her on how he found the legendary Bey, the daughter of Athena was surprised.

"Now then, time to thoroughly examine this."

Annabeth hopped on her chair and connected Pegasus to her computer.

"This Bey has quite a low center of Gravity, and it's most unique feature is in it's performance tip. See? Look."

Percy, Grover and Tyson leaned forward.

Annabeth continued, "Spikes poke out in the opposite way of the direction it spins. When this happens, it should create an unbelievable amount of mobility and the attack strength. So guys are you following me?"

"So what was it?" Percy asked.

"What was what, Seaweed Brain!?"

"What do you mean what? Annabeth, you're the one who said the reason why it ran wild was probably because some parts were warped or damaged, so you would examine it, remember?"

Annabeth took this easy going,

"What!? No problem, I'm on it!"

Typing away, the computer beeped again.

"Huh?! No way!"

"Yeah, what is it? What gives?" Grover asked.

"This Bey is completely undamaged, there's not a single scratch on it! Is this really an ancient Bey, Percy? I don't believe it! It seems like a brand new one!"

"Pegasus must have been protected by the rock it was buried in." Grover remarked.

Annabeth looked at him,

"At any rate, it wasn't a defect in the Bey that made Pegasus run wild, that's for sure."

"So, then that means I haven't been able to master it at all." Percy sighed.

"Percy!" a voice said.

"Huh!?" he turned towards the door, followed by the others.

"I know you're in there. Quit dodging me and get out here!" he continued.

Running up the curvy stairs, they found Ethan Nakamura.

"What's his deal again?" Grover said.

"The self proclaimed number one demigod blader."

The three said in unison.

"What?!" Ethan said, "Don't give me that self proclaimed stuff. Today I'll win and prove it to all of you that I'm the world's strongest. That I'm number one, you got it?"

He pointed at Percy,

"So battle with me, Percy!"

Not only looking at a challenged Ethan Nakamura, Percy could also see a figure spying on them.

It disappeared before Percy recognized an Ares camper.

"Let It Rip!"

An explosion caused Ethan to run after his Bey,

"No! Striker!"

But then he turned around,

"You got lucky! Don't think this means you've won. I'll beat you yet, mark my words, got it?"

"Fat chance! No matter how many times you try, it will end the same way! Percy won't lose to a guy like you!" Grover called after him.

Then he started thinking, _But I gotta give it to him. Chasing Percy all the way here? That Ethan Nakamura guy is sure is persistent. _

"It's no good!" Percy said.

"Huh?" the satyr turned around.

"I still wasn't able to control it! Why won't you listen to a word I say, Pegasus?"

Grover had an idea,

"Percy."

"Huh?"

"Please battle with me." The satyr begged.

"Grover?" Percy faltered.

"Practice makes perfect. Battle again and again to memorize the Bey's habits and characteristics with your body and mind. If you do that, you'll surely be able to master it."

"Grover. You're right. Sitting around here complaining won't help, will it?"

Percy stood up for his best friend,

"Alright, let's do this Grover!"

"Cool, Percy!"

"I won't go easy on you…"

"Hey buddy! That's my line!"

"3!" the satyr held up his grip ripcord launcher.

"2!" Percy did the same.

"1!" they said together.

"Let it Rip! Heeaaahhhh!"

After the practice battle, they walked through Battery Park, hoping that it's just the two of them.

"It really is a wild horse, just as Chiron said."

Percy started, "It won't be easy to master."

"Yeah….. but," Grover started.

"Hey, I know, Grover o'l buddy. I'm not gonna give up that easily, okay? I will master it, no matter what!"

"Yes!" Grover added with excitement.

A few more steps and they spotted Ethan on top of the concrete stairs,

"Percy!?" he called.

"Huhhh… Give me a break." Percy found him annoying now.

"You gotta be kidding!" Grover said, with Percy's support.

"Battle with me again! I'm not the same opponent that I was before. The number one demigod blader in the world is always evolving."

"Huh! You're getting really annoying. Give it a rest, Nakamura!" Grover said.

Percy stared at the son of Nemesis,

"There's something about this guy. He has that look in his eyes. Never doubting that he'll win. Those are the eyes of a true demigod blader."

He accepted the challenge, whipping out his Bey and string launcher, "Alright, Ethan Nakamura, I'll give you a good battle if that's what you want. C'mon!"

"Huh!?" Grover's attention came to Percy.

During the battle, an explosion occurred and Ethan had to go after his Bey, "Striker!"

"Some guys just never work." Grover remarked.

"Battle me now!" Ethan challenged.

Another battle caused another explosion.

"Striker!" Ethan called.

This time, Percy was enjoying his freedom in the mess hall,

"Give me a burger….. ahhh!" When all of a sudden, Ethan appeared outside of the window of the Mess hall, ready with his Bey.

"No fair!" the son of Nemesis wailed.

The last explosion caused Ethan to run after his Bey.

Determining to win and claim the on who's the world's strongest blader, they had their final battle in Battery Park.

"It's not over, yet!" Ethan said, Striker and Pegasus clashing on each other.

"Good work, Striker! Way to go, buddy!" Ethan praised his Beyblade.

Meanwhile, Pegasus began to move in a circular motion, with its blue aura gleaming in power.

"It looks like Pegasus's attacks aren't hitting the mark as much as before." Grover analyzed the battle and most likely showed support for Percy than Ethan.

The fight continued when Grover realized, "Or maybe it's just my imagination."

By now, Striker caught up with Pegasus, pushing the legendary Bey again to one side until Ethan called, "Striker!"

"Slow down, Pegasus!" Percy commanded with a wail.

Pegasus flipped upside down and slid over to the park benches, 10 ft. away from the spinning Unicorn bey.

"What a bummer." Ethan said after the defeated battle.

"Pegasus!" Percy ran over to his bey and stared at it. "No matter how many times I battle, I can't get control of you! Why?"

Ethan and Grover caught up with him.

"I'm still not giving up, you hear what I'm saying, Percy? Ya hear me?" Ethan suddenly pointed his finger at his face. "Youre going down and that's that!"

The son of Nemisis ran towards the ship docks, with Grover calling behind him,

"What? Nakamura!" and started chasing him.

A few minutes later, Ethan was out of sight. Grover panted, and clopped down the docks.

"Oh, Ethan is pretty fast. I'm sure he came this way. But, where did he get to?"

Turning around the corner, he clopped his way down until he heard a familiar voice,

"You can do it, Striker!"

"Huh?" the satyr suddenly realized.

There was Ray Striker, dodging a bunch of wooden logs (since when did wooden logs appear in ship docks?) attached to strong heavy duty ropes.

"Yeah! All right! Keep it up! Go!" Ethan cheered while Striker mistakenly didn't see an oncoming log that hit the Bey, making it slide to a corner.

"Noooo!" Ethan wailed.

"Almost had it!" Grover said.

"Huh?!" Ethan jumped back in shock as if the satyr was a monster, coming to devourer the son of Nemesis. "Hey! What are you doing here? Youre a friend of Percy's."

"So, that's it. Percy asked you to come down here and spy on me, is that right?"

"He would never do something like that!" Grover defended for his best friend.

"Well then. You won't tell him what you've seen here, agreed?"

"No, I wont." The satyr argued back.

"I don't believe you. Do you promise?"

"Yeah, I promise!"

"Oh yeah? Do you really?"

"Really! Really!"

As a joke, Ethan was now playing with Grover in a friendly way,

"Really, really, really, _really!?_"

"_Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, REALLY!"_

They both fell on their backs, deciding to do their perky introductions.

"My name is Grover Underwood. Nice to meet you." he said in a sleepy way.

"I'm Ethan Nakamura."

"I know, you're the world's strongest demigod blader, right?"

"Hm, that's right." He pulled out a cylinder box of Cheetos, and politely offered some to Grover. "Want some?"

"Yeah, thanks!" Grover picked one and munched on his first bite, only for his eyes to start watering.

"Tasty, right?" Ethan asked, "Ultra spicy, hot, chili flavoured."

"You're putting to much of it off! Eating it with out even wincing!" Grover couldn't take the heat.

"Really? Nah, this is nothin."

"Moving on, can I ask you something Nakamura? What's with the world's strongest demigod blader thing, huh?"

Ethan thought about this while he took another bite out of his Cheetos, "I'm not right now, but someday I'll become the world's strongest demigod blader for sure, believe you me. So I started calling myself that just a little bit early."

"Just a little bit?" Grover repeated.

"Huh! So you don't believe me, huh?" Ethan faced the satyr with an understanding expression on his face. "Listen to me, if you work hard, anything is possible. That's why I'm busting my hump so that I'll be able to beat any demigod blader, anywhere in the world. That's my deal. So you just watch, Grover! I'm gonna be the number one demigod blader on the planet, baby!"

_Wow, this guy sure knows what he wants._ Grover thought.

"So tell me, what is all this stuff?" the satyr continued asking, staring at the wooden logs the size of construction pipes now hanging low above the ground.

"This stuff? It's my secret weapon for winning against Percy, that's what."

"Secret weapon?" Grover quired.

"Absolutely." Ethan said with pride. "So the next time we hook up, Percy's gonna be on the losing end."

Percy and Tyson continued walking towards the end of Battery Park, when they reached a construction site.

"I'm impressed you showed up, Percy!" Ethan appeared right in front of him. "I thought you'd run for the hills!"

"Why would I bother running? I'd just turn around and you'd be tagging along behind me!"

"You know it." Ethan said.

"We all know it!" Grover added.

"Better get ready, Percy. Today you're going home a loser."

"Yeah, right. You say that every time. You're a broken record!"

Ethan chuckled.

They both stared at each other, while Grover read Ethan's mind, _What's he thinking?_

To the satyr's surprise, he already whipped out his weapon for a battle. Percy did the same.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

Both of the Equestrian Beyblades clashed on each other, like this battle is going to last forever in rival ship terms.

"Go Striker! Show him what hard work and discipline can do for you!" Ethan shouted.

Pegasus immediately dodged Striker and re payed the Unicorn with an amazing clash.

"Nice move!" Percy cheered.

"Woah!" Grover also was amazed. "Pegasus's attack isn't hitting him at all!"

The swift clashing continued while Grover thought,

_Amazing, he's so much faster than before._

Ethan gave out an evil chuckle.

Grover, watching the battle with amazement, started realizing something was wrong,

_Now I get it! It was special training. Striker was recreating Pegasus's attacks. Nakamura really intends on winning this thing. _

He continued watching the battle with awe.

_Nakamura was memorizing Galaxy Pegasus's moves while they were battling. Now he knows them all and he's using that knowledge against Percy. How? Percy doesn't know even how to control Pegasus yet! _

_This Ethan Nakamura guy is quite the demigod blader._

The battle continued when Percy commanded at his Bey, "Don't let him get away, Pegasus!"

Suddenly, the winged horse charged for Striker.

As Pegasus came up on Striker, the Unicorn bey teleported and suddenly appeared from behind the legendary bey.

"It disappeared!" Percy said with shock.

"Percy, behind you!" Tyson called.

Suddenly, Striker was catching up on Pegasus.

"Where did he come from?" Percy asked in shock.

"At the moment, Striker was attacked by Pegasus, it stopped so suddenly." Grover analyzed, using Annabeth's laptop, "And somehow dodged the attack."

"Uh-huh. But how did he do it?" Percy wanted more.

"The secret on how it's able to move like that must be in the performance tip."

He brought out a 3D rotating model of Striker. "Striker's performance tip has a sharp point coated in rubber that gives it both mobility and stamina. This is what makes it possible for the Bey to speed up and stop so suddenly. Fantastic! Ray Striker D125 CS! What an amazing Bey!"

"C'mon, Pegasus!" Percy cheered.

"Ive got you now!" Ethan said, "Get him! Get him, Striker!"

As the unicorn bey caught up with Pegasus, they touched, it created a spark like a distant star.

"Ahhhhh-uhahhhh!" Percy couldn't believe his final defeat again.

Striker pushed Pegasus into the rocks. This was the third time that happened.

The dust cloud from the huge crater rose up 20 ft. high into the sky. The remaining debris from the crater fell like an avalanche onto Pegasus. Striker moved away from the mess and into his owner's hands.

"No way!" Grover said.

"I did it! I won! I won!" Ethan cheered.

Percy and Grover ran up to the legendary Bey.

"Amazing, I can't believe Pegasus has…. The legendary Bey actually lost." Grover remarked.

"Pegasus?" Percy kneeled down and dug for the winged horse.

"What did I tell you?" Ethan apperared beside him, "The reason why you were able to beat me before was all thanks to that Bey's power. But that's not enough. The blader and the Bey have to be a team. Striker and I work together with one heart and mind. Our power is unlimited. We won't lose to anybody."

"One heart and mind." Percy suddenly realized. "He's right Pegasus, you and I weren't working together as a team."

Suddenly, the vision played back to where Percy found the legendary Bey.

"You chose me, but I just been trying to control you, instead of trying to _understand _you."

Another flash back to where they were saying goodnight to Chiron, "Galaxy Pegasus recognizes the watery bey spirit that lives in you." The centaur remarked.

"Do you think so?" *poof*

-"It's true. Eventhough you sympathized with my spirit, I- I didn't even try to feel your spirit, did I, my friend? I'm sorry, Pegasus."

As soon as Percy said that, a blue spark ignited in the face bolt of Galaxy Pegasus.

"Woah." Ethan wondered.

"Percy!" Grover called, "What's going on?"

"So please," Percy continued, feeling the glow all around him, "Let me feel your spirit, the wild Galaxy Pegasus's spirit."

"Woah! What is that?" Ethan asked in awe.

The glowing Percy stood up and attached his Bey to his launcher, "Here we go! Galaxy Pegasus!"

"What's that? What's happening?" Tyson said in confusion.

"Galaxy Pegasus's power is massive!" Grover couldn't believe it.

"_Let it Rip!_" launching forth the Bey, the spinning top showed a holographic image of the facebolt logo.

Dust clouds began spinning rapidly around the Bey. The rest of Percy's friends had to cover their eyes with their arms.

"Go, Galaxy Pegasus!" Percy cheered.

With the Legendary Bey circling around the huge crater, it made an enclosed wave, surrounding Percy inside it.

With the blue aura waves shooting up in the sky, there appeared the real form of Pegasus. Bucking its head up, the aura waves disappeared and returned to the normal landscape.

Percy had the right time to say it, "Special Move! _Starbooster Attack!_"

With the winged horse neighing and flying, ascending high in the sky, the holographic facebolt logo of Pegasus appeared again, this time returning the gained aura waves now into a blue laser beam. It's target. A pile of rocks.

Stones shot everywhere as Percy's friends tried to evade them. The explosion continued when the blue aura waves began decreasing and it only showed Galaxy Pegasus spinning in the middle of the crater.

A few seconds of clouds past by and there was the satyr on top of Ethan Nakamura.

"That was intense!" the son of Nemesis exclaimed.

"You- you did it Percy!" Grover clopped forward and hugged him with joy. "You finally mastered the new Pegasus!"

"Looks like it!" Percy caught his Bey in mid-air, "Thank you Nakamura! It's all thanks to you."

"What?!" Ethan was now jealous. "What are you talking about? Youre battling down there! Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, WRONG!"

Skidding to a halt, he faced the Percy with a raging look, "I beat you so that makes me number one! Understand me? Number One!"

"What? Wait a minute! What about all the times I beat you, huh? What about that!"

"That doesn't matter! No matter how many times I lose, if I defeat you even once, I'm the new champ!"

"Well then. Battle me once more, right now!"

"That's the way to ask! You should say 'Please battle with me, _Master Nakamura!_'"

"You dreamin, pal!"

"No, you are! Beg me for a rematch!"

While they were argiuing, far away, observing them behind a rock was the same Ares camper.

_Huh! So that's Prissy Jackson, the guy who went battle bladers!_ she thought.

"No I'm number one!"

"Yadi Yadi! Youre the number one chuckle head!"

"No! You are!"

"Youre the number one chuckle head, you! Number one manity!"

They continued arguing till dawn.

**Finally, episode 2 complete! It took about months to finish it. Yes, who was the Ares camper that was spying on them? Find out in Episode 3, Coming Soon! Please post a review! :D**


End file.
